


Gonna Stay Up Late

by runs_in_the_family



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Being Very Aware of It, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Steve Being Oblivious to A Nightmare on Elm Street 2's Gay Subtext, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runs_in_the_family/pseuds/runs_in_the_family
Summary: Two boyfriends go see a very gay horror movie, share a smoke, and then cuddle the shit out of each other. Minimal plot, maximum fluff.





	Gonna Stay Up Late

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumbler for the dialogue prompt "I'm better when I'm with you".

       His mouth still tasted like popcorn. Three hours, one cigarette, and half a gallon of soda later, and the lingering taste of too much salt still held the monopoly over his taste buds.

       Steve lay in bed, tongue prodding at a determined crumb lodged between his teeth, and considered Billy’s argument regarding the movie.

       “It’s gay as shit, Harrington.” He’d said, before tossing his soda cup into the lobby trashcan. “And you should fucking know.”

       Steve had rolled his eyes and pushed open The Hawk’s front door, November chill immediately licking at his cheeks.

       “Okay, right, Freddy Krueger’s gay – ”

       “I didn’t say Freddy Krueger was gay.” Billy was already lighting a cigarette. “I said the movie was gay.”

       They’d stood a while in front of the theatre, passing the smoke back and forth, Steve listening to the litany of reasons why A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 was the gayest thing Billy had ever seen. Whether or not any of it would hold up in court, Steve wasn’t sure, but watching his boyfriend get worked up over subtext kept him strangely warm in the cold air.

       “You don’t think you’re reading too much into this?” He’d asked, passing the final drag to Billy.

       His question had been met with a derisive cocked brow.

       “Into what? The part where closet case ditches that horned up chick so he can go sleep with his buddy instead?”

       “He was freaked out!” Steve had tried pointlessly to argue. “Freddy’s trying to possess him – ”

       A plume of smoke accompanied Billy’s laugh.

       “Oh, I fuckin’ remember.” He’d slipped into a higher pitch then. “He’s inside me! He’s inside me! Help! Help!”

       They’d stood there in silence for a moment, both trying to keep a straight face.

       “That was pretty gay.” Steve had conceded, smile breaking across his lips.

       Nodding intently, Billy had tossed the butt and slid a hand to the small of Steve’s back.

       “Gayest shit I’ve ever heard.” He’d scoffed. “And now, you know, I just spent ninety minutes waiting for somebody to get blown and nobody got blown and you know what that means?”

       Though almost positive that he knew where this was headed, Steve had shrugged and feigned ignorance. In response, Billy leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

       “Now I gotta suck your dick in the back of my car or my head’s gonna fucking explode.”

       Steve had, of course, done what was necessary to save his boyfriend.

       A sudden tap at his window drew Steve’s thoughts away from backseat blowjobs and back to the darkness of his bedroom. After a pause, a second tap followed, spurring him to get up and open his blinds.

       That Billy’s eyes stared back at him through the glass didn’t give him pause for thought. All Steve cared about was the look of terror on his face.

       He wrenched open the window and pulled Billy inside.

       “Shit, hey, come here, come here.” He held Billy close and stared worriedly into his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

       They stayed there for a moment, Steve stroking Billy’s cheek and watching his lip shake. Imagining every awful answer that could possibly come next and praying he’d know how to fix it.

       “I…I just…” There were a series of deep breaths before the rest came. “I had a nightmare.”

       Immediately, the lip stopped shaking. Billy’s face softened and the corners of his mouth fought back a smile.

       “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

       Suddenly overwhelmed with a mix of relief and anger, Steve let go of Billy and let out a breath.

       “Are you fucking kidding me?”

       Billy licked any evidence of a smile from his lips and fell back into a nervous pretence. Steve only glared at him.

       “It was so scary.” He insisted. “Freddy Krueger was trying to get inside me.”

       Despite himself, Steve had to suppress a laugh.

       “You’re an asshole.” He said, bluntly, hoping Billy would hear his anger.

       Whether he did or not, Steve couldn’t tell. Either way, the smile appeared in full this time and two hands slid themselves around Steve’s hips, pulling him flush against Billy’s waist.

       “What do you say?” He was asked, a kissed pecked against his jaw. “You gonna keep me safe tonight, pretty boy?”

       Increasingly one to reward bad behaviour, Steve just sighed and nodded.

       “Yeah. Sure.”

       “Well look at that.” Billy hummed, nuzzling into his neck. “My fuckin’ hero.”

       They moved to the bed and nestled beneath the covers, Billy wrapping himself in Steve’s arms before fully settling down. It took only a few moments of lying in that familiar heat for Steve’s anger to vanish completely.

       For a while, the room was silent. Steve’s arm rose and fell with Billy’s chest, the gentle hold on his hand the sole indication that he wasn’t the only one awake. He was beginning to drift off in the pillow of Billy’s hair when a voice rose into the dark.

       “Sorry I scared you.”

       It was genuine. Earnest enough to warrant a reassuring kiss on the shoulder.

       “It’s okay.” Steve whispered. “Just don’t do it again, alright? I’ll push you back out the window.”

       He smiled at Billy’s quiet snigger. After a moment, he felt a thumb start to rub against his wrist.

       “You were really worried, huh, pretty boy?”

       Though delivered with a faux derision, Steve could hear the sincerity beneath it. 

       “Course.” He said, solemnly.

       The silence returned then. Steve could feel the thumb rubbing circles on his skin and he began silently counting them. When he reached as far as seven, he felt the hold on his hand shift, felt it being brought upwards, then smiled when a set of lips pressed deep into his palm.

       “Thanks.”

       Still tired but no longer wanting to sleep, Steve pulled the pair closer together and nuzzled into the nape of Billy’s neck.

       “What would you do if Freddy really came after you?”

       He could feel the smile through the warmth of Billy’s skin.

       “If he _really_ came after me?”

       “You know what I mean.”

       His arm rose high as Billy took a deep breath.

       “I mean…I’d come to you.”

       Steve’s eyes fell shut and he smiled.

       “What would you do if he came after me?”

       The answer came quickly.

       “Kill him.”

       It triggered a tired chuckle from Steve. He pressed another kiss onto Billy’s shoulder and fell back into silence.

       “Steve?”

       The use of his first name prompted him to open his eyes. He watched the back of Billy’s head, concern edging into him.

       “Yeah?”

       He knew the smile was gone from Billy’s face.

       “I did have a nightmare.”

       Steve took a quiet breath and held tight to his boyfriend.

       “You wanna talk about it?” He asked.

       “No.” It was quiet but resolute. “You just…gotta keep me safe, alright?”

       Steve tightened his grip slightly and nodded against Billy’s shoulder.

       “Yeah. Alright.”

       The hand that held his own moved again, lacing their fingers together.

       “Everything’s…better…when I’m with you. And I’m…I’m better when I’m with you.” Billy swallowed something wet in the pause. “You know that, right?”

       Steve shook his head and made sure Billy felt it.

       “No.” He insisted. “I think you’re pretty perfect all on your own.”

       A broken breath of laughter punctuated the sentiment. It was followed by a sniff, then a squeeze on Steve’s forearm.

       “Okay.” Billy said, small smile audible in his voice. “ _That’s_ the gayest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”

 


End file.
